


What Sherlock Wants Sherlock Gets

by StartingWithTheRidingCrop



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, what sherlock wants sherlock gets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StartingWithTheRidingCrop/pseuds/StartingWithTheRidingCrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Johnlock fic, I think the title pretty much covers it. I tried to make it a bit more light-hearted than 'Right' (aka it's totally fluffy) Rated Teen because I am paranoid</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a very long while since 'the fall', as everyone called it now. Almost two years, but Sherlock had been back at Baker St, alive and well, for almost six months now and after everything that happened he was glad things were back to normal. Well normal apart from one tiny thing, Sherlock had actually felt bad for what he had put John through by letting him believe he was dead. John certainly hadn't liked it either, if the prominent black eye he had received when he returned was anything to go by. Although, Sherlock had noted with interest that John had avoided the nose and mouth, a throwback to simpler times.

So in order to appease John, or try to get things back to how they were, Sherlock Holmes the 'high functioning sociopath' had decided to actually be nice. Or at least, he was going to be nice in his own Sherlockian way. It started with small things, which John would call 'common courtesy' anyway, things like not getting poisonous or corrosive chemicals on the kitchen table. He even started keeping experiments on only one shelf of the fridge away from the food that was actually meant to be in the fridge, and he only took up one full cupboard (instead of everywhere else) for his room temperature experiments. John, over time, started to note with interest these unusual happenings; though he did become slightly disbelieving when Sherlock brought a cup of tea up to his room for him without him having to force Sherlock to do it, or even ask for it.

The big shock came, however, when Sherlock bought milk. He actually went out of his way to go to a store, though he usually scoffed at the idea, to buy milk and put it in the fridge. This, to John, was beyond strange and he had to do something about it, or at least find out what was going on. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy Sherlock being a bit more normal it was the fact it just wasn't him and quite frankly it was creeping him out slightly. John decided he would have to sit Sherlock down and force him to talk; it was either that or continue to be weirded out by his very un-Sherlock ways.

"Sherlock?"

"Yes." He looked exasperated already, as if he could be doing something more important like studying mould he had been growing in the cupboard.

"Sit down. I need to talk to you." Sherlock tensed at the tone of his voice, it was strangely pleasant… beside the point, and it was also slightly worrying. It was worrying because it sounded a tiny bit like John's serious 'I have something to tell you' voice and he did not like the possibilities of what that something could be. What if John had got back with Mary? What if he was moving in with her and leaving Sherlock?!

Sherlock had hated Mary ever since he returned after the fall. Mary and John had been 'dating' for over eight months and were extremely close, this wasn't why he hater her though, well at least he didn't think that was the reason. It was mainly because she had made him boring, he was boring ex-army John who wanted to settle down and have a quiet life. He wasn't exciting, strong willed, daring John who craved excitement and adventure. That reason and that reason alone, was why Sherlock despised Mary. Fortunately for him they broke up (well she left John) not long after Sherlock returned since John was paying more attention to him than to her, which he was rather smug about for a few days at least.

So now, he was quite frankly worried he was going to lose John to that boring life again and all his work would have been for naught.

"Are you alright?" Sherlock was momentarily surprised by the question and just stared at John.

"It's just, I know you are still trying to make up for what happened and everything we both went through, but Sherlock you are acting so out of character it's bizarre. You bought milk for god's sake, you never buy milk!" He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, happy that it wasn't anything bad or at least bad for him.

"John, listen, I was just trying to express regret for what I had done since I know how it affected you and I couldn't think of what else to do."

"Well you could just apologise you great tit. Just say it." John knew Sherlock loathed saying sorry and knew it was a bit not good winding him up but, he also thought it was a tad funny so he was, by his books, allowed. But what he certainly didn't expect was Sherlock's reply.

"I am truly sorry. For all of it, I know you still sometimes hate what I put you through, and hate me too, and I could never apologise enough for it. Though, I will never regret what I done because it kept you safe." With that genuine rather heartfelt apology he couldn't do anything but smile, so it turned out that Sherlock was somewhat human after all. Sherlock caught John smiling like an idiot and gave a small smile of his own before John went to leave the room. As John left though, he wasn't sure if he had imagined it or otherwise but he was sure he heard John mutter "I could never hate you". He was considerably thrilled with hearing that although he thought it may have further meaning and wasn't sure what to make of it, it was irrelevant at the moment. Since now, after that chat, he had other more pressing matters to consider. Urgent matters including why he was going out of his way to be extra nice to John since he had never before made the effort to say sorry to anyone before, and why on earth did he like it so much when John smiled and that smile was for him specifically? A lengthy trip into his mind palace it was then, he was bound to come across the reasons at some point. Perhaps he should check the John section, well not a section more of a small cupboard, or maybe a medium-ish sized room at a push… possibly.

John came down a while later, from reading some old medical journals and part of a rather boring novel, to see Sherlock was still deep in thought; or as John liked to call it 'touring his palace'. He decided since he wasn't going to talk anytime soon he would make tea, as per usual and headed to the kitchen; after making two cups out of habit he walked back in the living room and placed one in front of Sherlock before settling in his chair. Just as John had took his first sip of tea out of the corner of his eye he saw Sherlock's face turn paler than it usually was and watched as a slow dawning look of realisation start to sweep over his features.

"Sherlock are you okay?" He slowly looked up at John and they studied each other intently for a few moments while Sherlock's mind seemed to race. His mind suddenly seemed to come to a grinding halt as his eyes widened as he looked at John.

"Oh." Sherlock's voice was barely a whisper, he looked as if he had seen every horror of the universe and bolted for his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 involving a slightly awkward but bold Sherlock and a helping Mrs Hudson :D

Sherlock reached his room and fell on to his bed rather dramatically, it was a good job no one could see him, before he let out a frustrated shout into the bedding. He knew exactly why he was acting that way around John; he also couldn't figure out if he was happy he knew or if he was annoyed at what 'it' was.

He wanted John. He wanted john more than he realised and the fact he hadn't noticed it before was quite frankly astonishing, he also did not have a single clue what to do about it. He could always ignore this whole predicament and it might go away, but this wasn't practical as he was Sherlock Holmes and he always got what he wanted. But how to go about it? He didn't exactly know what to do in this kind of social situation and he was sure he couldn't just search online for 'I want my flat mate who says he isn't gay, what should I do?' Obviously he would have to do one of the worst things he could imagine, he would have to talk to someone and get their help. The thought made him shudder. It would firstly mean he would have to admit he needed help and he never needed help; if that wasn't bad enough he would also have to talk about how he 'felt' he grimaced at the idea. However, it seemed the only logical thing to do in this situation; but who on earth would he try and talk to? Certainly not Molly, even he knew it would be unwise to talk to her about it since she still obviously harboured feelings for him (though she now denied it). Certainly not Lestrade, he didn't know him well enough to be talking about things like that never mind meeting up for a chat and he would more than likely tell John straight away. Never Mycroft. NEVER. He didn't even need a reason to justify that. Mrs Hudson it would have to be then, he knew what he was getting in for talking to anyone but after the conclusion he come to about john he would be damned if he wasn't going to do anything about it. He was a man of action and he always got what he wanted. After a few long moments of intense thinking he had finally formulated a fool proof plan to get this dealt with; he would wait until John went out, without forcing him out, and call Mrs Hudson into his living room (so he was at least in his own flat) and attempt to resolve this issue.

After a couple of days which seemingly felt like forever, John finally said he was going out for the evening. Though, much to Sherlock's chagrin, John was going on a date; probably with another one of those boring teachers who is actually 'a really nice person'. He sat stewing in his own annoyance, waiting for John to leave for his date, before he shouted for Mrs Hudson. Much to his surprise he only had to shout a few times before she came up. As she walked in she could practically see the mood emanating from Sherlock as he sat on the sofa like a huffy child. She decided that they would both need tea, there was something about tea that just made everything that little bit better. After Mrs Hudson had made the tea, she brought it back in and placed on the table and decided to wait for Sherlock to start of his own accord; there was obviously something wrong. Sherlock started to try and explain the situation he was in and what he was thinking however he could not seem to put it into words.

"It seems, well there is this thing. I am experiencing certain moods of such and I wanted… I needed to. Urgh! Bloody John!" He swiftly stood up from the sofa, a frustrated hand tugging at his curls as he started to pace around. Mrs Hudson could do nothing but sit and grin at Sherlock, her eyes had lit up with amusement.

"What the bloody hell is so entertaining?!"

"Sherlock!"

"Excuse me Mrs Hudson, carry on." He let out an exasperated sigh and sat back down on the sofa.

"I know exactly what is going on Sherlock. It was only a matter of time love, and how strange it is to see you with all of these human qualities." She chuckled to herself, "people might think you are going soft. I always knew it would be John as well. Since you two first walked in." Sherlock practically whined his response,

"But Mrs Hudson, He is on a date! With a stupid woman who is probably boring him to death as we speak! My poor John!"

"Stop being so damn melodramatic Sherlock. You will just have to wait for him to get back and all you can do is tell him, it is the easiest thing to do." Mrs Hudson patted him on the arm as she got up to leave and headed downstairs. Sherlock threw a cushion at an imaginary John before he started to think of a way to express his 'feelings' for lack of a better word; hopefully in a much more articulate manner than how he tried to tell Mrs Hudson.

He was lost in his own thoughts when not half an hour later john walked into the living room breaking him out of his reverie making him jump up from the sofa.

"What are you doing here!? I thought you were on a date."

"Mrs Hudson rang and said you needed me for something, oh and after I mentioned you again my date may have left slightly annoyed, and by slightly I mean a lot." John scoffed as he mentioned this whilst while Sherlock was mentally debating/panicking about what to say, and why the hell would John mention him more than a couple of times?

"Well what is it? Need me to pass your phone?" john grinned as he said it and it was a good job he decided to choose that moment to go and make tea as he would have seen the faint pink emerging on Sherlock's cheeks. Well it wasn't his fault his phone was in his pants pocket and he was thinking how he wouldn't mind john getting it for him and if it just happened to take him a very long time to do so. He was brought back to reality when he heard John placing a mug on the table in front of him,

"Did you even want anything or did Mrs Hudson need saving from you?" John sniggered at the idea of Mrs Hudson calling him for help with Sherlock (it had actually happened before).

Damn John and his cute laugh… I cannot believe I just thought the word cute. Urgh. Oh, to hell with it!

"There was in fact something I wanted to tell you."

"Is everything alright Sherlock?" John looked too relaxed, which annoyed Sherlock slightly. How could he be relaxed at a time such as this! Then he of course realised he hadn't yet told him what exactly was going on. Well here goes…

"Yes everything is alright, well in the grand scheme of things yes but also no. You see it's a, there's a thing that I'm going to tell you and it concerns you but it's also not necessarily a bad thing but you might think it is depending on…" It was going rather horrifically and Sherlock thought he may need saving if nothing happened soon, luckily John interrupted him.

"What the hell are you blabbing on about? Seriously Sherlock is there something wrong?" Sherlock was immensely annoyed that his extraordinary brain couldn't figure out how to simply tell john what he meant. This was all johns fault! He was just sitting there being all caring and so bloody John like with his face and his tea, just there is his chair so bloody relaxed. One look at his concerned 'if you don't tell me what is going on I will force it out of you' face and that was all it took.

"Oh for god's sake! You bloody moron!" Before John could say what Sherlock had moved in front of his chair and pulled him up towards him. The mug he was holding fell to the floor as Sherlock grabbed the front of his shirt and firmly planted his lips onto John's. There was a moment of shocked stillness before the two men were kissing each other like it was the last thing they would ever do, although Sherlock was praying it wasn't. After what seemed like forever they pulled apart, as apparently people have to breathe, as they were catching their breath they both glanced at each other and burst into laughter. Once they had calmed down slightly John turned to Sherlock,

"It's about time you great big idiot."

"I am not an idiot." There was a moment of silence as a very serious look passed over his face. "Although I am big." He raised an eyebrow at john and they both burst into laughter again. They both quietened down again and this time it was John who grabbed Sherlock and pulled him so close there was barely a hairs breadth between their lips.

"Well why don't you prove it." Sherlock's eyes widened at the thought and practically dragged John to his bedroom.

Mrs Hudson heard the door slam upstairs and rolled her eyes, at least they won't need two rooms now.


End file.
